User blog:Koggeh/Fangirl Resistant PastaMonsters
Why make this? Well. Many pasta monsters become ruined by over obsessed fangirls. (Not being sexist. But it's true.) So. I made a list of Fangirl Resistant Pasta Monsters. Comment your Fangirl resistant Pasta monster ideas. You WILL be credited. Koggeh's Ideas The Beholder. A beautiful woman, however she was ridiculed due to the eyes all over her body. She can control people with a glance, or make them have a completely new identity by altering their memories. The Nuckelavee. There is nothing, living, dead, or will live that hates like the Nuckelavee. Accounts vary of this brutal Scottish fae, but each account makes clear his pure, unrelenting brutality, & his only desire to devour & destroy. If pursued by the skinless horse & rider, there is safety on the other side of running water. Cross a stream and it cannot follow, but it is difficult to outrun, brutal when confronted, & overall perhaps the most remorseless, cruel, & vicious of the unseelie court. Furbearingbrick's Ideas The Balloonatic. An amorphous being comprised of veiny, pink, balloon-like sacs which it can detach at will and a strange, round, shiny black wrinkled organ in the center, often believed to be its brain. Many long, ropy, tentacle-like limbs come out of the base of this organ, giving it the appearance of a gross, bubbly pink jellyfish. Its sacs are filled with helium, which it seeks out by any means necessary when its supply gets low, including breaking into party stores and chemical factories. If it catches you, you are ZAPPED DEAD and TURNED INTO A HUMAN-SHAPED CLUSTER OF BALLOONS!!! The Broken Glass Beast. A critter about the size of a cat (but doesn't resemble any living creature) that's comprised of multicolored, jagged glass shards. These shards sometimes fall off, so its replensishes them by finding and breaking glassware (the more colorful it is, the more attractive it is to the Broken Glass Beast) and adding the resulting shards to its body. It feeds on the drops of blood left by barefoot people who accidentally step on it or its shards. If you find broken shards of glass in your home and don't remember leaving or breaking a glass there, beware! The Broken Glass Beast might be prowling about. It has four legs, a tail, and a frog- or lizard-like head. It has six glass spheres for eyes, each about the size of a golf ball. The Doomgazer. A creature that looks like a huge, skinless rat, and has a single, massive, jewel-like green eye in the middle of its forehead. If it appears before you, it means you or a loved one will soon die. Wolfenmaus's Ideas Amitrum. An entity that appears before the extremely religious, and corces them into suicide and the selling of their soul. Its Army is forever growing. The Sprawler. A short, scaly abomination that wreaks havoc by slowly eating his victims. The Turquoise One. A small, almost invisible glob of turquoise goo. I will follow a victim for weeks, before sinking into their noses. From here it attaches itself to the brain, causing immense pain. It slowly causes the infected to drown itself by drinking drastic amounts of water. After death, it swims into the stomach and asexually reproduces. Based on the horsehair worm. King Krule's Ideas Teddy bears. Mr.Zalgopasta's Ideas The Sexist Sadomasochist. ''"Eat shit fangirls"'' ~ Mr.Zalgopasta Wolves in the Basement's Ideas The Corizord. It's believed he is the guardian of the gates to the Aftermath World, which is where most people are tested on and taken of all their creativity. Anyone that enters there have no privacy, can't see colors, given diseases by doctors, etc. He has a hideous and ugly face. Much like Medusa, he is so ugly that he makes everyone die when they look at him. He cannot be made "kawaii" or "adorable" in ANY SENSE, WAY, OR FORM. He also feasts on bloodthirsty vampires, because those bitches keep stealing his food. Also, he is married to a cactus for some reason. Shinigami.Eyes' Ideas The Sterilizer. He/it's a eunuch that surgically removes any sexual organs after capturing a victim and putting them under. Category:Blog posts